COME AND JOIN YOUR FELLOW MONSTERS
by Ferness Emey
Summary: Kyoda est une droguée géniale, opportuniste et ingérable. Géniale car chercheuse et scientifique de talent. Elle travaille depuis peu pour le CCG. Ayant l'habitude de se servir librement dans les produits de sa société pour usage personnel, elle est mutée dans un camp de détention pour goules. Au bord de la dépression causé par son emploi, elle crée un produit à base de poches RC.


**COME AND JOIN YOUR FELLOW MONSTERS**

« Va rejoindre les tiens. »

 _~FERNESS EMEY_

 **SYNOPSIS :**

Kyoda est une droguée géniale. Géniale car elle met toute son intelligence dans la médecine, dans la recherche et travaille depuis peu pour CCG. Elle n'a rien de particulier contre les goules, ni pour l'humanité. Elle est juste géniale et opportuniste. Elle a l'habitude de se servir librement dans les produits de la société pour laquelle elle travaille pour "usage personnel". Voilà pourquoi elle est virée et mutée dans un camp de concentration pour goules. Sur le point d'entrer en dépression, elle teste un nouveau "produit" fait à partie de poches RC...

 _—NOTE DE L'AUTEURE —_

J'ai écris cette histoire en écoutant Donuts Hole de Gumi. Vous ne verrez peut-être, et sûrement pas, le rapport, mais l'énergie de la musique m'a fait imager un personnage parfaitement drogué, accro et surexcité. J'ai créé cette chercheuse, parfaitement opportuniste, déconnectée de la réalité, folle... Je ne vous en dit pas plus, mais ce personnage va connaitre un développement fulgurant et très spécial ! J'espère que cette histoire, qui dépeint le monde des goules sous un autre angle, vous plaira.

 **PROLOGUE**

Ma vie va à trois cent à l'heure.

Pas le temps de se reposer, encore moins pour réfléchir. Matin : café, et je laisse l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans la peau de mon bras. Soupire de soulagement. Je cache mes cernes sous du fond de teint épais et haute qualité. Je vérifie que mes pupilles ne soient pas trop rouges, ni trop dilatées. Merde... Je me penche devant mon miroir. Je fais tomber de petite goûtes dans mes yeux que j'ouvre entre mes doigts. Je cligne des des yeux plusieurs fois. Je vérifie... Toujours vérifier... ? Ça passe.

Je cours, enfile ma veste, mes chaussures à talons aiguilles. J'ai toujours trouvé ça déplaisant, mais pour le boulot... J'attrape du bout des bras mon sac, si léger. Il me manque un truc... Pas le temps ! Je claque la porte derrière moi. Si fort que le paquet de céréales posé sur la table du salon tombe par terre. Le chat bouffera n'importe quoi aujourd'hui, mais je ne le sais pas encore.

Je dévale les escaliers après avoir perdu trois secondes à appuyer comme une tarée sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur avec nervosité. Mes mains tremblent déjà alors que j'arrive dans les couloirs du métro. Ma jupe est plissée, ça me stresse.

Tremblent... Tant. Tremblements ?... Troublant...

Mes yeux me piquent encore alors que je me tient à la rampe du métro. Je me regarde dans les vitres, je suis toute décoiffée à force de me gratter la tête... Je me frotte les yeux. Je lâche. Me frotte les yeux. Encore. Encore. Encore. Ma main tremble et mon crâne me gratte, mon bras aussi. Des frissons désagréables me font pencher la tête à intervalles réguliers. Insupportables. Fri. Frisson... Frisés. Boucle ? B-bulles ? Je ris.

Les couleurs commencent déjà à se mélanger. Ce n'est pas normal... Non. Je ris. Ça ne va pas. Je glousse seule dans le métro, la main plaquée contre mes lèvres. Je me retiens, mes épaules sursautent. Mon rouge à lèvre tâche mes mains.

Fri. Frissons. Je hausse l'épaule droite en baissant la tête en gloussant. Mes mains deviennent moites, des vertiges me font perdre pied sur mes talons. Je ris plus fort.

Une femme me regarde d'un mauvais œil. Tiens, ses yeux sont terriblement énormes ! Je pense en la dévisageant. Mais je fais de bon mieux pour lui sourire aimablement. Ce n'est pas très réussi puisqu'elle me glisse en partant un : « Pathétique. » Cela me fais rire : elle louche et est ridicule. Ça voix dégringole dans les aigus, mais je lui souris toujours en lui disant au revoir. Je surprend à avoir envie de la pousser hors du wagon alors qu'elle s'en va. Juste pour voir comment son cul s'écraserait sur le quai.

Ha ! Ha ! Ha !Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ho ! Ha... Ha !

Ha ! Ha ! Ha !Ha ! Ho ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha... Ha !Ha ! Ho ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Ha ! Ha … Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Ha ! Ha ! Ha... Ha !

Ha ! Ha ! Ha...

Je fixe le paysage de la ville qui défile. J'ai même, assise, le nez collé contre la vitre et je fais de la buée. Le ciel bleu ondule comme la mer. Les nuages forment une mousse dans laquelle je voudrais plonger mon visage. Hum ? Ah... Je sais ce que j'ai oublié ! C'est drôle ! Enfin non, mais je ris quand même. Je loupe mon arrêt. Je reprend un peu conscience en arrivant au bout de la ligne. Je me relève, aux aguets, regardant autour de moi. Plus rien ne va : ni dans mon maquillage, ma coiffures, mes vêtements. Mais pire que tout, c'est le bordel dans ma tête. Mais j'adore cette sensation. C'est le pied. Alors que le métro est arrêté pour quelques minutes et que de nouveaux voyageurs entrent, j'enlève mes talons, met les baskets que j'avais préparées dans mon sac. On me regarde ma mal. « Je suis en retard, relax ! » Je hurle. Aussi bien pour eux... Que pour moi.

La course reprend, dans le rues remplies de gens super chiants. Je pousse, merde quoi ! Un peu de respect pour les gens en retard ! Je pense en ruminant ! Je glisse, trébuche sans arrêt, je sens le monde qui part à la dérive, la gravité qui s'inverse sous mes pieds et rend mes mouvements parfois lents, parfois trop rapides... Mais j'arrive enfin. Je reprend mon souffle devant l'entrée de l'entreprise. Mes jambes tremblent.

Tremblent. Mes mains.

Secouent. Mes épaules.

Shake. Shake... Shake-Snake. Ssss...

Bref... Le monde reste flou, mais c'est du panache que me donne ce genre d'expérience. Tranquille, d'un pas assuré j'entre et salue avec désinvolture la secrétaire : « Kyoda-san ! Tout va bien ? » Je ris, sans vouloir paraître moqueuse, mais l'effet donné est bien différent... Tout en souriant je rentre dans l'ascenseur. Bouton six. Six. Six... Six ! J'appuie, encore. Encore. stagiaire essaye de rentrer, mais je le fou gentiment dehors. Les portes se ferment. La boîte en fer monte. J'en profite pour changer de chaussure, j'essaye d'arranger ma coiffure en me regardant dans le miroir, mes yeux sont rouges. Je décide d'être enrhumée.

Ma tête et ma tenue ne sont toujours pas arrangées alors que les portes s'ouvrent avec un petit : « Dig ! » Et chantonne « Dong ! » en me retrouvant nez à nez avec mon employeur. Cet homme sérieux vêtu d'un costard chic, ses cheveux brun plaqué sur son crâne avec du gel et ses petites lunettes qui le rendent ridicule. Je suis surprise, mais lui offre un resplendissant sourire de respect en baissant un peu la tête.

« Bonjour monsieur Ashimaro ! Désolée d'être en retard ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vous attendais, dans mon bureau ! Rétorque-t-il d'un ton sévère et de mauvaise humeur.

-Mais n'avons-nous pas une réunion ?

-Elle est terminée. »

Je reste bouche bée. Comment ont-ils fait sans moi ? Cette idée me fait rire. Intérieurement, hein ? Enfin... Je crois... Qu'il en soit, mon patron me pousse jusqu'à son bureau comme on traîne un gamin désobéissant à l'école. En quelques sortes... Bref, je me retrouve assise devant son bureau alors qu'il ferme la porte de la pièce pour s'asseoir à sa place. Malgré le sérieux apparent de la situation, je vois sa tête prendre des formes étranges et improbables. Je cligne des yeux, m'efforçant de rester sérieuse. Mes mains pianotent sur mes genoux, mais ce n'est pas le stresse. Quelque chose qui me donne envie de sauter partout...

« Il faut que l'on parle, mademoiselle Kyoda... Commence le bonhomme avec son ton si morose.

-Avec plaisir !

-Vous n'êtes pas assez sérieuse... Bien que vous ayez des talents en médecine et une grande intelligence... D'autres jeunes chercheurs plus sérieux méritent peut-être votre place. »

Je glousse. C'est une blague. Je ne prend pas la peine de répondre tant je trouve son hypothèse stupide. Malgré tout, mon estime a gravement été touché.

« Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur que moi. Je ris.

-Peut-être. Mais une personne plus investie sûrement. Votre attitude ne correspond pas à ce genre de travaille, mademoiselle.

-J'ai mes méthodes de travail. Je rétorque.

-Oui. Et ingurgiter des substances illicites et dangereuses en fait partie, je suppose ? Il ne s'agirait que de la drogue... Mais vous volez dans nos réserves privées pour votre usage personnel ! Vous ne niez même pas en disant qu'il s'agit d'expériences !

-Je suis contre le mensonge. La confiance totale est une de mes méthodes, boss.

-Vous êtes irrégulière dans vos recherches. Vous savez que le CCG compte sur nos avancées !

-On ne sait même pas ce que l'on cherche, ni ce qu'ils veulent... J'ai toujours rendu mes comptes rendus de recherche dans les temps.

-Vous manquez de matière, vous n'êtes pas précise. Vos démonstrations sont même bancales, voire farfelues. Je veux des réponses précises ! »

Je me lève, et commence à faire les cent pas en sautillant dans l'espace trop restreint de la pièce, je me sens mal à l'aise mais surtout très vexée.

« L'instinct, doc' ! L'instinct, ça te... vous parle ? Je demande en plaquant mes mains sur son bureau. Si vous ne financez pas mes recherches, vous n'aurez jamais de résultat ! Je ris. Vous vous êtes déjà trop souvent approprié mes recherches sans me faire participer aux développements. C'est vous qui m'avez volée !

-Allons...

-Mes hypothèses se sont-elles déjà montrées fausses ? Hein ? Ja-mais. »

Mes poings se crispent. Je tremble toujours, et je commence à ne plus bien distinguer son visage qui se courbe, seule sa bouche figée en un sourire choqué grandie. Grandie... Immense... ! Je me frotte le visage, complètement perdue. Il veut me virer après tout ce que j'ai fais ? Je touche mes ongles, touche mes mains, anxieuse.

« Vous êtes douée... Certes. Mais regardez-vous ! Vous êtes une droguée, c'est pathétique ! Vous devriez penser à une cure... Dit-il doucement.

-Silence ! Je rétorque en me figeant. Pas ce mot, doc', ou tout va très mal se passer entre nous. »

Je le menace en le pointant de mon doigt tendu, il obéit, ravalant sa salive. Pas. Ce. Mot.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Me virer ?

-Vous serez mutée dans un endroit bien pour vous. Où vous aurez l'occasion de vous amuser.

-Où ?

-Le centre de détention pour goules. Vous y ferez des expériences sur les sujets à disposition, prélèverez des kagune...

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule... »

Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise, abattue, détruite. De retour à la réalité. Les effets de la drogue ont complètement disparus. C'est pas possible... Je le vois sourire, satisfait de se débarrasser enfin de moi. Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui ! Après toutes les idées qu'il m'a prises...

« Quoi ? Je pensais qu'un lieu de travail libre, où vous pourrez vous laisser divaguer dans vos fantaisie vous comblerais ! Vous êtes vraiment difficile... Sourit-il en me montrant le papier confirmant ma mutation.

-Ne te fou pas de ma gueule connard ! »

Je hurle. Je suis hors de moi. Pas question qu'il s'en tire si facilement ! Je lui saute dessus pour attraper le papier et le déchirer, mais c'est le cou de cet affreux que j'attrape en criant de rage. Il appelle à l'aide avec une voix stupide. Il devient vert, rouge, bleu, jaune, multicolore et ça me fait bien marrer !

« Tu vas me rendre ce que tu me dois, salaud ! Je vais te faire cracher chaque choses que tu m'as volé ! »

Il suffoque, je ris, hilare de voir ses yeux globuleux horrifiés devenir tout blanc, vitreux. Mais des mains m'attrapent et m'empêchent de le tuer. Elles m'éloignent de lui, mais je me débat. Un homme se penche inquiet à ses côtés alors qu'il me dévisage avec rage. Il me pointe du doigt.

« Vous êtes talentueuse, et si jeune, vous avez gâché votre vie ! Vous êtes tarée ! »

On commence à me traîner hors du bureau.

« Allez rejoindre les monstres de votre genre ! »


End file.
